False Titan
by Wysteria Fox
Summary: Terra has left the team, as preconcieved, and is on Slade's side. How will Beast Boy move on?


Hey guys! What's shaking? I have decided, as you can tell, to make a Teen Titans story. It is my new obsession and I had to write it or else the idea would be stuck there forever! It is a Song-fic One-shotter, but if it has good amount of reviews and I feel like I could grasp a story from it, I shall continue it.

I am warning you now, this is Beast Boy/Terra fic. I know, I know everyone has a problem with this couple. But from what I can see, they work good together. AND I have seen the interactions between Raven and Beast Boy, they are pretty cute together.

Yet, there is one problem, I have NOT seen the "Terra" episode, I have seen "Titan Rising"(Which is a kick-ass title by the way) only problem was the sound wasn't working and I couldn't find the caption button. So I have NO idea how Terra's speech pattern is formulated.

Sorry 'bout all the ranting or blabber, but I withhold Judgment of Terra until I have the full, true story. Not "Terra is SUCH a bitch! Beast boy and Raven should be together FOREVER!" crap.

I hope you enjoy my story.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS AND AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS PLEASE DON ' T SUE. AND THE SONG "**USED TO BEING LOVED**" BELONGS TO THE MASTER SINGER **TIM MCGRAW**!

" Talking

_Thinking_

* * *

**False Titan**

"It doesn't matter…you found me out…. I DO work for Slade! And there is NOTHING you can do about it."

_…Nothing you can do about it…_

The voice continued to echo until he could take it no more…

"STOP IT!" Beast Boy cried out in agony as he sprung upright in his bed, a hot sweat covering his face. He continued to pant and wiped some of the sweat away.

Stumbling from his bed, he headed toward his closet to find his normal uniform attire. Although he hoped and prayed each day that they didn't have to fight any crime that day, especially hoping the crime wasn't being committed by none other than Terra. Beast Boy winced, the pang of guilt swirled through his head.

His dreams had for some reason turned into nightmares, he couldn't stop thinking about how Terra had admitted to being Slade's apprentice. It just echoed, and the really sad thing was that he couldn't do anything about it. Nothing…

(According to the new rules, I can't put song lyrics in here anymore, so you guys are just going to have to listen to the song or imagine or somthing. Grrr...)

Beast Boy's steps grew heavier as he headed toward the door. Could he really face the world today knowing that someone he once cared about is now gone?

He had to; it was the only way to carry on. He forced himself to move, pushing the door open and dragging his unwilling legs forward. He would rather be in bed, but Cyborg and Robin had begged him all week to play at least one game with either of them.

Yep, it had been a week hadn't it? One whole week since the whole occurrence had happened. And Beast Boy had been glum all week. No matter what anyone tried, he refused to cheer up.

But today was different, he was determined to make merry and forget what had happened. Well, maybe the forget part wouldn't work so well, but it was worth a shot.

Oh look! It's Raven. _You can cheer her up easy!_ Beast Boy heard his conscious encourage.

Beast boy smiled at the chance to cheer up Raven, she was always so glum. But he took a double take. Raven didn't smile. It wasn't her nature to smile, laugh or any of the sort. He figured it might be better to crack some jokes around Starfire.

If he intended to get better, that seemed the best course of action. He strolled into the kitchen all ablaze. He intended to show the others he was back.

"Hey Raven. Nice morning isn't it?" Beast boy questioned with a cheerful tone.

Raven glanced up from her book, "You're awake? I'm surprised. Normally you would be moping."

" Well, I've decided I'm over that! Beast boy is back!" after a long pause, he glanced around noticing that he and Raven were the only two present, wasn't it breakfast time, "Um, where are the others?"

"Robin is still asleep from what I can tell, his room is snoring. Starfire is outside, trying to start a garden. Cyborg is in the garage, adding attachments to the T-Car. And I am reading, so if it's companionship you want, look elsewhere." Raven finished her statement and returned to reading her book.

Beast Boy was **REALLY** beginning to miss Terra now. He could remember that when no one else had time, she was there to back him up.

The two of them loved pulling pranks together, and they had pulled quite a few on Cyborg like telling him his car was missing when they had only moved it to another area.

And one time they even pulled a prank on Robin, they hid his cape and belt, so when they set off the alarm that told them there was trouble in the city, he had to hold his pants all the way there just for it to end up a false alarm. (Yes I know he doesn't really need the belt!)

"Well, I guess I'm going up on the roof. If Cy or Robin come in here, could you tell them I'll play them in a game if they want?"

"Sure. Now go."

Beast Boy nodded his thanks and walked toward the stairs that led to the roof. When he arrived on the roof, he took a quick look around. For some reason he hoped to see a rock floating in the distance, but he saw nothing. He leaned on the edge of the tower rim with arms folded. Why did all of this have to happen? Why couldn't Slade just have left the Titans alone! But then again, if he had never existed then Beast Boy wouldn't have met Terra.

That was beyond the point! He wished they could go back, but he knew they couldn't.

Then he began to remember something Raven had told him, "We can not change the Truth no matter how much we dislike it." Beast Boy looked toward the sky his eyes wide with wonder and reflection. He couldn't change Terra, she had chosen this path and he had chosen his.

They had separate paths and he just had to accept that fact and maybe someway down the road they could intertwine their paths once more. Maybe…

Beast Boy's mind began to wander back to some of the conversations they had once before. He was such a fool in front of her. He stumbled over his words and even in their first introduction he could not even muster his name.

He focused his thoughts once more, Terra worked for Slade, end of story. Why couldn't he just drop it there? What was holding him back? That's right, his heart, it was still quarreling with his brain. You couldn't just drop your feelings for someone even if you tried. That's why the story wasn't over.

Beast Boy decided then it was time to swallow his pride, immaturity, and his insecurities. He had to face facts, it was over, but that didn't mean that he couldn't still care about her or hope she'd come back, just that he wouldn't mope anymore.

He looked out at the world with a sense of joy and relief. He had let go of his thoughts; it was so easy! Now he wondered why Raven complained about meditation so much. Now he felt he could take on the world, which was a good thing.

For those defining moments, he hoped to stay in the bliss he was at the moment forever. The wind blowing through his hair, and there was a pretty blue sky with nice fluffy white clouds above him. But alas it could not be any longer; his sensitive ears picked up on footsteps. Quick footsteps that were coming up the stairs loudly.

"Beast Boy, there's trouble!" Robin called to him.

Beast Boy turned, "Do you know who it is or what kind of trouble?"

"Um…it's Terra again…"

Beast Boy looked shocked for a moment, but that lessened and turned into his normal game-face, "Let's go!"

Robin looked at him unsure for a moment, but before he had time to question, Beast Boy answered, "Don't sweat it Robin! She chose her path, now she's one of the False Titans, as I shall now be calling them. That is if there are anymore who switch sides." he added with a half-laugh, irony killing him inside.

Robin nodded at his answer and with a smirk jetted down the stairs. Beast Boy followed close behind, and picked up speed.

It was like he said before; she's not with them, a villain like the rest, a False Titan.

_

* * *

_

Well I did it! I finished my first Titans Fic! Hope you liked my story. See no REAL pairings. Just Beast Boy moping a little. Um, I think I have just figured out that I am REALLY good at writing stories about the dark truth. Sure I don't get all melodramatic, but you could tell this fic wasn't exactly a funfest. So review if ya want! And oh yeah, BEAST BOY IS MY FAVORITE!


End file.
